The queen and the king
by Lights and colors
Summary: One of the most famous couples:Cleopatra Ptolomeo and Julio César, represented by Total drama characters. A one-shot of my vision of how their first encounter might happened. Cleopatra as Heather and Julio Cesar as Alejandro!


**Before anything I'll settle you guys in time a little bit so you will a have a clearer vision:**

**Cleopatra childhood was filled with blood, murder, incest ( what was really common on Ptolomeo's family) and all that comes with being part of royalty. She was really young when her father took her to Rome to gain an army thanks to his allies, then came back to Egipt and killed one of Cleopatra's sister who took over the throne (I dunno I don't really remember that part). **

**She then marry her brother Ptolomeo so she'll could establish its mandate but was also one law of the Pharaons (Yeah they had to marry they siblings...) They hate each other and with time they where divided on bands. By that time she was 18 and he finally overcame her band and banished her and that's when Julio Cesar enters the story. Pompey tried to take from him the Throne of Rome but failed, then he run to Egipt hoping for Ptolomeo to help him but he refused and instead killed him and offered his head to Julio Cesar. He was devasted because he wanted to forgive him. He goes to Alexandria (Jeje how convinient) and Cleopatra divises a plan-just like she learned from his father- to seduce him and defeat his brother; she ask a servant to roll her on a carpet and then take her to his department ( they already exist at that time :o).**

**This story is how I think they encounter happened if they where interpretated by Total drama characters.**

**Soo yeah Heather is Cleopatra and Julio Cesar is Alejandro however Cleopatra was like 18 when she meet him and he was like 56 or something so just imagine the gap doesn't exist... **

**None of this characters belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

"Oh dear Isis! Get me out of here! I'm serious Tyler I can't breathe!" Heather shouted from inside the carpet. The hours and the heat had made this a hell for the queen, who was already regretting his decision as her pleading gasped for air.

"Ssshhh … Have patient my queen, where almost at the quarters of Alejandro." Tyler whisper to calm her down. A few beads of sweat splattered on his face when he met the eyes of several guards. He was also regretting his decision of helping the queen; he knew it wouldn't be easy but what other option he had? Monarch Heather Ptolomeo is known for three things: one is her incomparable beauty; other is her indisputable wisdom and last, like all in Ptolomeo family, is her bloody hunger for power.

A guard disrupts their way "Where do you think you're going foolish?" Said. Tyler's legs started to shake.

"We … I mean I … I alone have an offering for Alejandro Cesar, for his well-deserved victory!" Tyler shouted raising his left hand in joy but in really he looked like a frightened servant trying to hide his fear with awkwardness and that was exactly what he was, but at least they didn't notice the girl on the carpet that he was holding on his hands."What victory?! Your king killed Pompey and offered his head to our general, he didn't want him dead, he wanted to forgive him and you screw it up!" Tyler's fears just multiplied in a split of a second. He could feel Heather squirming inside the carpet. He was about to apologies and leave quietly, and then he would have to face Heather rage so he was starting to think his last words, but to his surprise the guardians have just started laughing uncontrollably, splashing saliva and slapping his knees. Tyler didn't knew how to respond so he just stood there waiting for the boys to calm their laugh.

"Where just kidding boy, you can come in! Of course were not going to deny gifts!"He opened the door of the apartment. Tyler let out a sigh of relief, even though he tried to dissimulate but fails."Alejandro will be here soon, let the carpet in the living room and don't touch anything. If we know that you took anything from here, will give you a a conviction of thief and crucify you."

Tyler walks aghast. He found the living room very quickly but when he heard the door closing behind him, he walks more inside to ensure that they won't hear him. He walk into what he supposed is the principal room, Alejandro's room. It wasn't anything from another world; it was just something transient like he's visit but it did had a lot of regards, one of them a beautiful flagon on a table.

He rolled the carpet and frees the future Pharaoh. She opens her mouth to catch all the air that she can, she get on her knees with her head down; filling her lungs. Heather, still panting, said "Did you know at … how many degrees … it was in there?!"

"No my queen … But I can assure that it was worth, we are I n Alejandro's room and nobody is suspecting! Just like you wanted my queen "Tyler said with a smile, helping Heather to stand up. After getting up, her legs trembled and she callus at the little table, destroying the flagon.

-CRASH-

He gasped in terror, hoping for the guards to not hear that. "Oops. I hope it wasn't anything important." Heather reached down to grab the broken pieces of what was left. She got up and throws the pieces out of the nearest window. Shake her hands to get the dust out of them, she turn her head to see her servant writhing in fear.

"Well Tyler, my loyal servant, it seems like you had succeed. I knew I could count on you "Heather said putting her arm in Tyler's shoulder."I promise you that when I had killed my brother I'll repay you … but for now I can only give you my respects."

"My queen are you sure that this plan will work?" Tyler said graving her hands so she would look him in the eyes."It's too dangerous! And I don't want to think in what will happen if the Pharaoh find out!" Heather outburst her hands from his and spoke "What little faith you have on me! I was expecting more after carrying me in that repulsive carpet all the way to Alexandria!" She said pointing with her whole hand the carpet, and then she crossed her hands." Whatever you want to say keeps it; am already here, there's no turning back. Now go, you only came here to deliver a carpet! Remember?" Tyler closed his eyes and turns knowing that now that his job is done he can be safe, he smiled a little but his smile was nothing compared to the one Heather was growing on her face.

As Tyler was getting farther; Heather's smile was getting longer.

If her plan work out well and she succeed on killing her brother-husband; she will be the new Pharaoh of Egypt, until her other brother reclaim the throne, but that will not happen, not in Heather's watch. She will do all the necessary to have the power that she deserves. That is how she was raised and that is how she'll raise her descents.

* * *

Alejandro Cesar went upstairs, something crestfallen. It was midnight and everyone was on the sweet arms of Morpheus. Even the guardians were asleep and their snoring was making it very evident. Alejandro just rolled his eyes and walked in. The lantern on his hand almost falls when he saw one figure sliding on his bedroom. He raised his sword out of the holster , with the sword in the air and the figure coming closer , he swallow saliva to clean his throat and said "If you come closer , I'll cut your head off! " The figure stood there. He extended his arm, the one with the lantern, to see his face . It wasn't any visage that he know and if he was pretty sure about that. He have never seen such wonderful, feminine and fair features in a face.

The figure raised her right hand . She was holding a coarse object, she bring that object near the fire of the lantern. Soon the place looked enlighten. He looked at that object again and know he recognized it as his chandelier , with a lit candle- that she just lit up-and the other two eyes raised to see the owner of the hand that was holding it . Alejandro took a big breath and keep his sword back in the holster.

He took it off her delicate hands and began to light up the other candles ." Who send you here?" Asked.

"Myself " She took the chandelier once again , this time with all the candles on give her an skeptical look showing her that he doesn't belive it "You see, I do not like to take orders ... from anyone. So worry not, I am no enemie's spy"She said.

"Quite rebel, specially coming from a women." He replied. Heather came closer to the little table and placed the chanciller in. Alejandro notice that something was missing in that table. "Well yes. I am kinda of rebel but so far, no man has ever come to me with complaints" Heather said putting her arms on her hips coquette. However Alejandro was more concern of his missing flagon.

"Where is my flagon?" He said pointing at the table beside her.

"Important not" She said refusing to say what happened.

"Seriously why are you here!?" Alejandro shout getting annoyed by the secretive women looked at her in the eyes; she hold the silence a little longer for his annoy , they were both fighting to determinate who can stand this silence longer , just looking at each other's eyes...

Heather bit her lip and Alejandro made the most weird frown of the before Christ world; which made Heather nervous.

When the queen realized they weren't going anywhere with this, she decides to finally talk ." Listen I need your help"

"Ha! So that's why you came! Tell me who do you even are?!" He quickly responded.

Heather open her eyes in surprise "You don't know who I am?" She said, then let out a small chuckle, breaking the sensation of anger that she gave "I though you'll recognize me when you'll see me"

Alejandro was wondering why is the need of so many talking "I assume that if you came for help you already know who am I, but now I need to know who you are so I could help you" Heather eyes lit with what he just said.

"So you agree to help me?"She replied with a grim "Great"

Alejandro's little patient just give up; unsheathed his sword and pushed his body against her into a wall, with the edge threatening her white neck. "The name or your head. Deal?"

Heather surprised by the aggressive way of treating nod and wait for him to calm down a little then started talking with the voice of a child who is forced to do something against their will "Heather Ptolomeo is who I am, Alejandro" Alejandro separate the sword from his neck and laughed in an elegant but uncontrolled way. Heather panting from the intensity remain lying on the wall. "What are you laughtning at? I didn't said anything comical."

"No no is just that the little girl is following his fathers steps" He said with a malevolent grim that made her grunt. "You came here looking for an army, to defeat your brother I suppose"

"He's my brother, my husband and the Pharaoh" Heather said.

"Three enemies to defeat in one, and you want me to surrender my army to you right?"Alejandro replied raising an eyebrow.

Heather replied with flirty eyes. Alejandro nod his head in responde.

"I'll give you anything" Heather said.

He shook his head again.

...

"How about if I make an offer? Huh?"Heather said."You don't know at what level I'm willing to lose"

"Do you know how the Romans call you?"Alejandro said changing the subject.

"I suppose something related to my alluring been, perhaps" She said complementing itself with a grim.

Alejandro grimaced "Close...we know you as the "Queen prostitute""

Heather's face turn red. She clenched her fists and growled hitting the floor with one feet."How dear you ungrateful mass of incompetent! After all I have done!"

"You know what forged it Alestupid! I don't need you I am Heather Ptolomeo! I'll figured a better way than lick the boots of a patan"Moving her arms fiercely turned away and headed for the door. Alejandro just smiling. With heavy steps Heather made her way to the door but before she could it was suddenly opened by the guards.

"About time you woke from that nap!"Alejandro shouted. Heather was rejected and fault. Her heart was pecking her breast and her eyes her starting to feel humid but Heather straightened up, wiped his eyes and trying to control herself ,she has to face the consequence after having failed. If this is the end; Heather will face it with dignity and grace of the Queen she is or would have been ...

"We heard yells."One of them said pointing at Heather. "How do she got in here?"

Heather's eyes search for Alejandro's ,begging hopeless. She opened her mouth but got out of words to say. She was loosing it. Alejandro was the one who answer."Perhaps you would have known who she is if you wouldn't have been dossing on work. She is my... companion, nobody important"

"B-But we heard a women screaming" One of them said.

"Guess she was really enjoying it!"Alejandro shouted winking his right eye to Heather. The guards started laughtning and Heather's face started was confused and humiliated but at least she is safe. Maybe?

The guards leave the room. Giving Alejandro dumb smiles and throwing guffaws. Heather crossed her arms when the door was at Alejandro with fury and confucion. Why do he concealed her?Is he planning another type of punishment for her? One that'll be so atrocious and inhuman that can not be seen by other people because they would be disgusted and traumatized, and primarily because they will judged the sanity of the person who carry it shook her head and bite her lip so she'll calm her nerves out but couldn't contain her rage.

"What?"She asked and by his answerless silence she protested."WHAT? You already said no, I don't have nothing to do in here!"

"Oh but you do. I never said no, I just wasn't fully convinced."He said and came closer to Heather. Walking and doing fisical language with his hands, he slipped his right arm on her right shoulder and went trough her back to her left shoulder. Heather felt electric wires with his stinging touch."Tell me why the Queen of the Gift of Nile, the supposedly the most beautiful women on earth, even thought her beauty is clearly underestimated-"

"Hey!"Heather protested cutting him.

"Yeah,yeah. -Is so needed of betraying her own brother and husband and why is the power so important to her?"He said with his mouth on her ear. Heather felt uncomfortable but somehow hooked to his breath and proximity.

"He doesn't deserve the throne. He's a coward, he is so intimidated by me that he exiled he wouldn't had his butt on the throne of Egipt he would be nothing."Alejandro was surprised by the tone of rudeness who had acquired her tone and her actually found it more appealing than her earlier attitude, so he decided to push it a little bit more..."You said that no man has ever complain of you. Didn't you?"He said smirking with a smooth tone.

"He is ANYTHING but a man! He doesn't count!"Heather grunt.

Alejandro's wrinkled into a smile and did not answer. This made even more irritated Heather."What do you think that you are even doing Alelure! I can offer you control over Egipt. We can have an be the strongest enemies ever! Everyone's respect is guaranteed but only of you stop been so evasive and take the cake!"Heather break her own personal bubble and came closer to him. Took him by his arms. Her eyes was lost on his eyes and her eyes were lost on his as well."I do know that your people don't like me, that they think that I am an incompetent whore who only has her body on her favor but I am not, I am strong ,intelligent and sometimes even enjoyable!I can guarantee you that by my side we are going to have the glory that you know we both deserved."

"I have no interest on Egypt if that's what your saying."Alejandro replied no with contempt but with place one hand on Heather face; caressing her slowly. He looked secure of what he was doing. Heather was surprised how little they felt uncomfortable with that, actually felt good in his hands."But I think I am starting to grown an interest for someone."

Heather took Alejandro's hands and put it down."No, I didn't came here for this."She said walking a few steps away from him."I am NOT the kind of person everyone says I am."

Alejandro repair the separation between them again."I know, that's what I like." Heather broke the proximity between the two again.

"No you don't understand.I am not and I am not up to becoming that person either."She said but he still didn't quite understand. Heather look at him in the eyes and with a firm tone."Alejandro César I didn't came here to seduce you and I am NOT sleeping with you so you will help me kill my brother."

"My heart is beating the fastest that has ever beat and I feel my hands sweating; I don't know why but I know that YOU have something to do."He said almost whispering. In the eyes of the queen looked like he was just talking nonsense but he said it so firm without hesitation."This is not just a stupid carnal desire to me ,Heather. I think I ..."

"Get to the point! I can't loose time. Will you help me yes or no?"Heather shouted. Ignoring the buttleflies on her belly and that feeling of anxiety on her mouth and throat that his words give to her ,she didn't wanted to feel this way, she can only handle one feeling at each time and right now that feeling have to be her rage over her brother. She has to destroy him and then... who knows.

"Yes ,I will help you my dear. I will personaly rip his heart out of his chest then I'll covered on gold and give it to you ... by then you will love me."Alejandro said.

"Sureee I ... I guest that will work?" Heather said a little terrefied but excited at the same time. Alejandro smiled and have her his hand."Do we have a deal?" He asked. Heather hesitated for a few seconds. No as it regarded the life of his brother but she was worried about him; if she give him her hand and accept what will happen next? Will he kill her brother and she will eventually fall for him as he said? or will he failed and her brother will kill her and Alejandro?

She took air and have him her hand, cutting her thinking and just let herself carried away by what comes. But she certainly wasn't expecting what was about to come.

While shaking their hands, Alejandro threw up her to his face and to his lips; led by his impulses. Mixing in an unexpected but not less satisfying kiss that last 4 seconds long until they pull with their hands together and fingers interlaced each other.

Heather unpolitely spent his arm around her lips but grimacing slowly."Is that how you Romans close deals?"

"Yeah let's go with that..."He shouted pulling Heather again but she cutted out with her free arm.

"No,no, don't have time for that. We need to plan the attack since now ; you know what they say "Early bird always gets the worm" She says clapping her hands with a malevolent smile.

"And is always sleepy too.."

* * *

**Holly Molly I didn't think it was going to be this large...**

**So yeah I changed thinks a little, like the fact that Cleopatra's objetive was to seduce Julio Cesar but I just don't see that Heather will lowered so much if she's already aware that people are expecting her to act that way, She always try to be unpredictable and uncontrollable, plus is cooler that way. **

**This was kind of hard to do since it requires investigation but they are so many different versions of one thing! At the end I followed a documentary that I once saw for an school exposition and is still stuck on my brain !**

**I am thinking of doing more one-shots of famous couples interpreted it by total drama characters. I already got one vision of Bonny and Clyde ( which I've also seen a documentary of).**

**Do you think is a good idea**?


End file.
